tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Nicodemus Fowler
Nicodemus Fowler is a former member of the Grey Cult who was possessed by the Essence at the Gate of Light and subsequently became the leader of the Dweller collective. He shares a past with some of the veterans of the Grand Alliance from the days of the Great War. Biography Early Years Nicodemus was a wandering mage who somehow ended up in the service of Dante Albrigant. He worked for Dante for a while until he grew disgusted with the Clones of Jemuel. He did befriend Rune, though, and eventually fled from Dante's tower. He met with Dorjan and became his apprentice as the two travelled around Remon selling their wares. Distreyd Era More info later. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail Nicodemus and a few other members of the Grey Cult were sent to Potential Island which had recently been connected to the Aisonian mainland via a land bridge. His expedition initially found nothing of interest until they stumbled into a mountain pass which led them to a strange valley with a huge stone gate in the middle. Nicodemus read a strange text which had been carved into a stone next to the gate, but he could not figure out what the text meant. Then, magic which resonated from Remonton surged through the valley, and the gate seemed to react to it. Nicodemus was the first person to gaze into the abyss beyond the opening gate, and he heard a strange, urgent voice which told him to embrace his destiny. He could do nothing as a luminous being took over his entire expedition, including himself. This being was the Essence who chose Nicodemus as its host. Nicodemus thus became the physical manifestation of the Essence and the Father of the Dwellers. A Game of Deception The Grey Cult grew worried when Nicodemus's expedition had not returned, and a new expedition led by Balthazar Bannock was sent to Potential Island. Balthazar eventually found Nicodemus but realized too late that his friend was no more. Nicodemus sent the Dwellers to invade the bodies of Balthazar's expedition, and soon the fallen cultists rose as new members of the collective. Nicodemus led them north, and they slowly began taking over the entire Potential Island. More info later. Aliases and Nicknames ; Acolyte Fowler : A title used by the Grey Cult. Appearance Nicodemus is a tall and imposing man. He used to have distinctive mako green eyes, but his eyes and hair turned blue and his skin turned pale after he was possessed by the Essence. He wears an earring and a greyish robe with intricate symbols, which signified his rank in the Grey Cult. Personality and Traits Nicodemus always wanted to learn more. His dark past sometimes troubled him, but he tried to hide it from others and maintain a calm exterior. When he was possessed by the Essence, his view of the world changed as he learned ancient secrets few had ever heard of. The resulting merging of consciousnesses has turned Nicodemus into a cold, indifferent person who only sees things as inevitable. Powers and Abilities Nicodemus was a decent mage who knew a bit of hand-to-hand fighting, but when he was possessed by the Essence, he gained powers that could best be described as necromantic. His vast amount of knowledge from ages past is his greatest tool, however, and the magic he gains from the Essence is very powerful. Relationships Balthazar Bannock Balthazar and Nicodemus studied together when they were working for the Grey Cult. Now that both have been assimilated into the Dweller collective, their bond has deepened. Dante Albrigant Nicodemus worked for Dante for a while, and he was one of the first people to see the Clones of Jemuel. He despised what abominations Dante had created, and he eventually fled from Dante's tower. He felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his shoulders when he heard that Dante had died. Dorjan Nicodemus respected Dorjan who took him as his apprentice. It was refreshing for him to help Dorjan in daily chores and to write down various alchemic formulae on dusty notebooks. Dorjan trusted Nicodemus so much that he sent him to guide the Aisonian heroes to Daven's then-current whereabouts. Rune Nicodemus and Rune had a mysterious bond, and the two seemed to be very close friends. Although their paths took them in different directions, they swore to meet each other again. Unfortunately this did not come to pass when Rune disappeared, and that partially made Nicodemus seek refuge in the Grey Cult. See also *Balthazar Bannock *Dante Albrigant *Dorjan *Dweller *Gate of Light Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Dwellers Category:Grand Alliance Category:Grey Cult Category:Humans Category:Third Age